We Are Infinite
by PotterStinks445
Summary: "Can you be my boyfriend for 5 minutes?" "What?" "Please ju-just go with it" Before the boy got to respond Kurt saw Sebastian in the corner of his eye, he cupped the curly headed boy's cheeks and kissed him soflty on the mouth. Klaine. AU.


**The plot bunny bit me! And my love for Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist.**_  
><em>**This has the plot from Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist, **

**Title: We Are Infinite **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist!**

**Enjoyy! and sorry for any grammar mistakes!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>One<br>_

* * *

><p><em>"Uh hey Seb, it's Blaine..I- erm..how are you? Is everything okay? I making you another mix tape, y-you don't have to listen to it but uh.."<em>

_"It's me Blaine..again..You never pick up your phone and I just wonder if you listen to your messages. I remember when I used to call you and we'd have those conversations that last hours before..uhm..before you brokemyheartintopieces but it doesn't matter.."_

_"Hi Sebastian..I-uh"_

Blaine hung up the phone and sighed. God he must've called Sebastian about ten times and still the younger boy won't pick up his phone. Blaine dialed his number again he sighed when he heard Sebastian's voice mail.

Blaine clenched his fist and hung up. There was a loud car horn that shook him out of his thoughts. The curly headed boy walked over to the window and saw a familiar van pull up in front of his house.

Blaine didn't even bother putting on pants, and walked outside. "What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted to his loud friends. Nick stuck his head out of the burgundy van to check his parking.

"What are you doing here Blaine, you're supposed to be in school, Mister" Wes said, the Asian was sitting in the passenger seat, David was sitting in the middle of them, the three were all bunched up in the drives seat to look at Blaine.

"Yeah" David agreed before adding, "And where are your pants?"

"I'm having a mental health day and that does not require pants" Blaine said crossing his arms over his chest. David and Wes howled with laughter. Blaine rolled his eyes, "Is there a reason you guys came here?" he said impatiently.

"Yes as a matter of fact, there is" Nick said, "We got a gig tonight!"

"No way!" Blaine exclaimed grinning widely, "Where?"

"Scandals"

Blaine scrunched his nose, "That creepy gay bar?"

"Yes Blaine 'that creepy gay bar' and you want to know why?" said Wes

"Not particularly but I'll bite" Blaine said.

"Because my friend, you need to get laid. Sebastian dumped your sorry ass and you need to move on and find someone else"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "He didn't dump me, It was a mutual thing"

David snorted, "Yeah and I'm Barack Obama.." he shot sarcastically.

Okay so it wasn't mutual at all. Blaine got dumped...hard. It was funny how he got dumped even though he was the one he got cheated on for six months. Blaine still wasn't over it, he moped around all the time and still tried to get in contact with Sebastian even though Sebastian told him to get out of his life.

"Okay okay, but Scandals? Only guys who are so deep in the closet they're in Narnia go there" said Blaine.

"Who cares Blaine, you'll probably find a sexy little twink in there" Nick said winking at the curly headed boy. "Now put some pants on and lets go!" Blaine rolled his eyes once more and turned to walk inside.

As he turned to go inside Nick turned up the radio, an announcement stopped Blaine in his tracks, "_Where's Fluffy is playing their last show in Ohio the place where they got started tonight! It's a secret show so if you find it, it's free!"_

Blaine turned around and stared at the van, Nick, Wes, and David had their mouths hanging open in shock as the announcer kept speaking, _"We'll be dropping hints all night to where they might be, and now back to 56.8 Top Hits bringing you 'House of Cards' by Radio Head..."_

Nick turned the radio off and started yelling. Blaine joined him, then Wes and David started screaming. Blaine was jumping around in his t-shirt and boxers, David and Wes were holding onto each other and yelling, Nick got out the van and hugged Blaine.

Where's Fluffy was playing somewhere in Ohio, there must be a God. It was unbelievable and crazy and Blaine couldn't believe it. There was no way he was coming home tonight. Nick pushed him still smiling. "Go!" he yelled.

Blaine all but sprinted into his house finding clothes to wear, tonight was going to be the best night ever, all they had to do was find Fluffy..

...

Kurt Hummel was at his locker after the last bell ran indicated that school was over. Ugh, finally. School was such a drag for Kurt, it seemed like it lasted forever. He didn't notice his best friend Jeff Sterling walk towards him humming in excitement.

"Guess what I overheard on Professor Henderson's radio?" Jeff asked.

Kurt jumped and faced him, he breathed out the breath his was holding when he saw Jeff standing there with a wide grin. "What?"

"Where's Fluffy is playing a secret show tonight, and if you find it, it's free!" Jeff all but screamed.

"Oh my god! No way!" Kurt exclaimed squealing.

"I know! I know! I know" the blond yelled, they hugged and started jumping around squealing. No way, no way, no freaking way. Kurt's favorite band was playing in Ohio, there really must be a God.

"What's going on here?" a new voice called out to them. Jeff and Kurt stopped their squealing and turned to face the voice. Sebastian Smythe was standing there with a cocky smirk playing at his lips.

"No-" Kurt started to say.

"Where's Fluffy is having a secret show tonight and me and Kurt are going to find them" Jeff said smiling at the other boy.

"Oh how nice, maybe I'll tag along" Sebastian said. "I like Who's Fluffy"

"It's _Where's _Fluffy? Sebastian" Kurt corrected him and shut his locker gently. The taller boy just shrugged when dug in his bag for something. Once he got it he grinned and held it up to Jeff and Kurt.

"Dear God" said Jeff his blue eyes wide, "Is that _another _mix tape from Blaine"

Kurt shook his head and clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "That boy is hopeless"

"I know" Sebastian said chuckling, "At first is was cute but now it's pathetic. I mean really, you should see my voice mail, it's terrible. And this music isn't even good" He tosses the CD into the garbage next to him and smiles the the best friends. "So I'll see you guys tonight"

"Will you?" asked Kurt.

"Some band is playing at Scandals and I we should go"

"Scandals? Ew gross" Kurt said.

"And how are we suppose to get in there anyway, were only 17" said Jeff cocking an eyebrow at Sebastian.

"I'm sure _Kurt _can help us get in there, right Kurt?"

Kurt resisted to roll his eyes at the cockiness of Sebastian's face. "Yeah, sure"

"Awesome" said Sebastian, he smiled at them then walked away.

"Sometimes I really want to punch him" Kurt said leaning against the wall listening to Sebastian's footsteps against the corridor floors. Jeff smiled and nodded. "But since he's gone.." Kurt picked up the CD Sebastian threw out.

"Kurt!" exclaimed Jeff, "Are you really taking another mix CD?"

Kurt smiled, "I can help it Jeff! Even though this Blaine is a poor bastard he has a great taste in music that Sebastian doesn't appreciate. I wonder why they dated in the first place"

Jeff shrugged, "Stop thinking about their messed up relationship and start thinking about Where's Fluffy!"

Kurt laughed as they started to leave Dalton Academy. "I am so excited Jeff, you have no idea. Finally I get to see Where's Fluffy live, it's been my life long dream"

"I know, and I am getting totally pissed tonight" Jeff said.

"Oh god no Jeff, last time you got wasted I had to baby sit you all night, then make you a turkey sandwich" said Kurt.

"But you love cooking!"

Kurt gave Jeff his best 'bitch face'. Jeff smiled weakly and shrugged, "Okay okay fine" said the blond. "I wont get drunk at Scandals"

"Than-"

"I'll get drunk when we are seeing Where's Fluffy!" Jeff shouted.

Kurt smiled and together, they started chanting 'Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy' as they left Dalton.

...

Jeff had lied, as soon as they got to Scandals he was getting drunk. The blond was accepting drinks he got from older guys. Kurt held Jeff's wrist as they stood waiting for the band to play.

"Hey guys, you actually came" Kurt turned to see Sebastian standing in front of them grinning, and holding another guys hand.

"That was the plan" Kurt said.

"Well this is Gary" Sebastian nudged the dirty blond next to him that was holding his hand. The boy smiled at Jeff and Kurt. "He's my boyfriend"

"I never would have guessed" Kurt said sarcastically though smiling.

Sebastian cocking a perfectly eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah? Did _you _come here is anyone Kurt?"

Kurt stiffened and stood up more straight, "Actually I did"

Sebastian grinned, "Did you? Where is he then?"

Kurt turned bright red, he opened his mouth to open but the band walked on stage and everyone cheered, cutting Kurt off. Sebastian gave him a look that said 'we'll talk about this later' and walked off with Gary.

Kurt silently thanked the bands timing and turned to look up at them. A medium sized brunette walked on stage and sat behind his drum sets, Jeff cheered loudly and winked when the boy looked at him.

An Asian boy had a maroon bass in his hand he said something to the drummer and they laughed together and the drummer began to twirl his drumstick in his hand. A brown skinned boy had a white guitar in his hand, and started to tune it to himself.

A lanky boy with curly dark hair had the microphone close to him. He peered out into the crowd looking at all the Gaga's and Cher's. The guitarist made a joke Kurt thought and the whole band laughed. The lead singer glared at them but smiled none the less.

After a while the curly headed boy with the oh so gorgeous hazel eyes nodded to the African American guitarist and he started playing. The crowd cheered and Jeff held on tightly to Kurt arm. Kurt smiled at Jeff as the band began to play.

The lead singer starts to hop around and pulls the microphone to his lips.

**If at some point we all succumb, For goodness sake let us be young, Because time gets harder to outrun, And I'm nobody, I'm not done.**

**With a cool cool breeze and dirty knees, I rest on childhood memories, We all got old at breakneck speed, Slow it down, go easy on me**

**Go easy on me**

Blaine smiles as he looks out at the crowd and smiles. Partners are dancing and moving together, his gaze flickered across the crowd. He froze when he saw Sebastian there, in the flesh with a...boyfriend? And he's wearing the shirt Blaine bought him for their 2 month anniversary.

**Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on**

**Grow your hair out long, come on, come**

**Put a t-shirt on**

**Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong**

Wes nudges him and Blaine starts to move again to the slow beat of the song. He takes his eyes off of Sebastian and his..boyfriend dancing together. And his eyes find a boy with the most hypnotizing eyes looking at him. Blaine can't even take his eyes off of the boy as he sings.

**If it's up and after you, What do you suppose that you would do? You're all whacked out from lack of sleep. You blame it on the friends you keep**

**You want to do things differently And do them independently We all got old at breakneck speed, Slow it down, go easy on me**

**Go easy on me**

Kurt can finally breathe when the lead singer took his eyes off of him and broke the connection. "Oh my god!" Jeff yelled over the music and Kurt turned to him, "You guys were totally _eye fucking _each other!" Kurt turned bright red and faced the band again.

**Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on**

**Grow your hair out long, come on, come on**

**Put a t-shirt on**

**Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong**

Sebastian smiles in satisfaction when he felt Blaine's eyes on him. He looked at his Ex-boyfriend and found that Blaine wasn't looking at him at all. His gaze was on someone in the crowd.

**Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on**

**Grow your hair out long, come on, come**

**Put a t-shirt on**

**Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong**

**Does holy water make you pure? Submerged your vision's just obscured, You're a lot like me, In up to our knees, In over your chest is way too deep**

**Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on**

**Grow your hair out long, come on, come**

**Put a t-shirt on**

**Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong**

**Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on**

**Grow your hair out long, come on, come**

**Put a t-shirt on**

**Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong**

Everyone cheered loudly as the band finished. Kurt cheered loudly, clapping his hands together. The lead singer smiled at everyone before speaking into the mic. "Thank you guys so much for coming! We're the Jerk Off's and we have another two songs coming at you"

When the band finished Top 40 hits came on at Scandals. Kurt already lost Jeff in the crowd. _Oh great _he thought as he found Jeff again. He was surrounded by buff guys giggling as they gave him drinks.

Kurt sighed and walked over to the bar, might as well have one drink while he was here. Kurt saw the band standing at the bar. Two were talking and the other to were just watching everyone else.

Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around Sebastian was there..again smirking at him. "So where's the boy toy, Kurt?" asked Sebastian.

"He's uhm.." Kurt spotted the lead singer looking at a pair of Gaga's dance together, "over there, come I'll show you"

The brunette's heart pounded as he walked over slowly towards the lead singer. When he got close the boy who was about an inch taller than Kurt looked at him curiously.

"Hi" Kurt said softly.

The bassist smirked and nudged the singer in the ribs. The curly headed boy moves away from him and smiled at Kurt, "Hey" he said.

Kurt took in a deep breath, "I know this is weird but can you be my pretend boyfriend for about 5 minutes"

"W-what?"

"Please..ju-just go with it" Kurt murmurs.

Before the boy got to respond Kurt saw Sebastian in the corner of his eye, he cupped the slightly taller boy's cheeks and kissed him softly on the mouth. The boy kissed back after a second putting his hands on Kurt's hips.

Sweet Gaga, it was like fireworks as the boy pushed his tongue into Kurt's hot mouth. Kurt moved his hand and tangled it in the boy's hair. "Blaine?"

They parted and turned around. Sebastian was still holding Gary's hand and looking at them like he found his parents having sex on the couch or something. "Sebastian?"

Kurt's eye's widened and he looked up at Blaine, "Wait you're _Sebastian's _Blaine?"

Blaine looked confused and desperate, "Uhm yes? You two know each other?"

"Oh god" muttered Kurt and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So Kurt, this is your boyfriend, oh wow what a_ small small_ world!" said Sebastian with a cold smile, "How did you guys meet?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other sputtering for an answer, "I-uh.." sputtered Blaine.

"We met at the...erm dentist" supplies Kurt.

"Yeah yeah, the dentist"said Blaine, "Doctor..Man'o'man'o'witz" Kurt smiled and nodded at Sebastian trying to make it seem realistic. But who would believe this story.

"Mhmm I see..well it was nice seeing you around Blaine" said Sebastian before he glared at Kurt and walked away tugging Gary with him.

"You know Sebastian?" Kurt doesn't even answer because he feels like dying in a hole.

"God, it doesn't even matter" Kurt said and sighed looking around for Jeff.

"Yes it does Kurt, do you always just kiss random guys at a club?" asked Blaine. Kurt glared at him, not answering him. He sighed in relief when he saw Jeff stumbling towards him.

"Kuurrrt" cooed Jeff as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Blaine simply raised an eyebrow at him. Kurt grimaced and pushed Jeff away gently.

"I just want to take my friend home and forget this night ever happened" said Kurt and turned on his heel tugging Jeff along with him. Jeff pouted as he was pulled away from Nick's embrace. Kurt up Jeff's arm around his shoulder so he can support him.

Wes rounded on Blaine, "What is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Are you seriously going to let him get away, he might be what you need to get over Sebastian" said Wes.

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing" said Nick. "Come on"

Together the 4 boys walked over to Kurt and his drunk friend and helped him move out of the club faster.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**Review and tell me!**


End file.
